Endless Summer
by GlowDraconis
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort: Ein Zufälliges Treffen im "Tropfenden Kessel" wirft die alten Gedanken wieder auf, bringt alte, tief vergrabene Schmerzen wieder zurück. Harry und Draco versuchen daraufhin ihre Vergangenheit gemeinsam aufzuarbeiten. Fortsetzung zu "Kabale und Liebe", enthält Slash (Drarry)
1. Prolog

****_So, und hier bin ich SCHON WIEDER! Es ist gerade einmal wenige Stunden her, seit ich meine erste große Fanfiction abgeschlossen habe und hier ist, wie angekündigt, der Prolog zur Fortsetzung.  
Ich nenne sie (noch) Endless Summer oder kurz ES. Wenn der Titel später nicht mehr passen sollte, heißt sie einfach anders xD  
Die Geschichte ist direkt nach dem Epilog von Kabale und Liebe anzusiedeln, verstehen kann man sie aber auch, ohne den Vorgänger gelesen zu haben.  
In diesem Sinne viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^  
Eure GlowDraconis _

**Prolog **

„Wir könnten uns doch nochmal Treffen, meinst du nicht?"

Immer wieder spukte dieser Satz in Harrys Kopf herum. Er beschäftige ihn, seit er Draco Malfoy letztes Wochenende im _Tropfenden Kessel_ getroffen hatte. Zwei Jahre nach Ende des Krieges. Zwei Jahre nach ihrer … Trennung. Einer Trennung, deren Schmerz Harry mit Ginny stopfen wollte. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte niemand außer Draco selbst den Schmerz von ihm nehmen. Ob Ginny das wohl merkte? Sie hatte ihm offen ihre Sorgen mitgeteilt, nachdem Harry so lange Zeit mit Draco im Pub gehockt war, alles um sich herum vergessend, nur das von den Schatten einer Kapuze verdeckte Gesicht fixierend, immer darauf hoffend, dass ihn die eisgrauen Augen doch einmal ansahen. Wegen ihrer Sorgen, hatte Harry ihr auch nicht davon erzählt, dass er sich mit Draco treffen wollte.

Und wie er das wollte. Vielleicht würde es ja ganz gut sein, die Vergangenheit gemeinsam Stück für Stück aufzuarbeiten. Vielleicht.

_Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt_, schoss es dem ehemaligen Gryffindor durch den Kopf. Und er würde wagen. Schließlich hatte er den größten dunklen Zauberer der Geschichte besiegt, da sollte es doch ein Leichtes sein, sich mit seinem zunächst Erzfeind, dann Geliebten, dann wieder Feind zu unterhalten und auszusprechen.

_Feind_ … nein, das war vielleicht nicht mehr das richtige Wort. Sie waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen nach dem Prozess, der den Krieg zwischen den Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix abgeschlossen hatte. Auch wenn Harry für Draco ein gutes Wort eingelegt hatte, welches den Blonden schlussendlich vor dem Gefängnis bewahrt hatte – anders als dessen Vater Lucius. Er hatte ihm nicht unter die Augen treten können.

Seltsam, dass erst der Zufall oder – wie es Draco wohl nennen würde – _das Schicksal_ sie wieder in einem verrauchten, zwielichtigen Pub zusammen geführt hatte. Seltsam.

Und doch musste Harry beim Gedanken an ihr belangloses Gespräch im Pub schmunzeln. Es war schön gewesen, Draco wieder zu sehen, nach all der Zeit.

Zwei Jahre.

Und doch kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Er hatte Draco vermisst. Das wurde ihm jetzt schmerzlich bewusst. Bewusster als jemals zuvor. Und er würde ihm eine Eule schicken. Sie sollten langsam anfangen. Vielleicht Briefkontakt halten und irgendwann ein Treffen organisieren.

Doch dieses Irgendwann war in absehbarerer Zukunft als es vor dem Zufall im _Tropfenden Kessel_ der Fall gewesen war. Ob Ginny das alles gutheißen würde? Ob er es ihr erst einmal verschweigen sollte?

Man würde sehen.

Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann den Brief aufzusetzen, den er schon vor mindestens einem Jahr hätte schreiben können … schreiben _sollen_. Und bei jedem Wort, das die Feder und die Tinte durch seine Hand geführt auf dem Pergament zogen, wurde sein Lächeln breiter und ein Loch begann sich zu füllen. Das Loch, das die Trennung zwischen ihm und Draco gerissen hatte.

Er war auf dem besten Weg. Und er würde ihn weitergehen.


	2. Kapitel 1

****_Ja, doch, ich gebe es zu: Mir macht es immer noch Spaß Fanfiction zu schreiben, auch wenn ich es bei meiner ersten Geschichte am Anfang NIEMALS gedacht hätte, dass ich das länger machen werde. Und jetzt ist das schon das zweite Großprojekt. Kaum zu glauben ^^  
Ich gebe außerdem zu: Dieses Kapitel ist so verdammt ktischig xD Aber das wird anders, glaube ich zumindest.  
Der Nachteil an diesem Post-Hogwarts-Projekt ist, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe, wo mich das hinführt. Ich habe ja genau genommen nicht einmal mehr einen Rahmen, in den ich die Geschichte einpassen muss o.O Das ist echt ungewohnt xD Ich bin immer versucht, irgendwo irgendwelche Zitate zu suchen ^^  
Aber seis drum. ich hoffe, es gefällt :-)  
Liebe Grüße, GlowDraconis _

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein warmer Sommertag, als Draco Malfoy in dem großen Garten, den Malfoy Manor umschloss, den ersten Brief wieder und wieder las.

Den ersten Brief, den er seit Jahren bekommen hatte.

Den ersten Brief von Harry Potter, dem Mann, den er seit einigen Jahren liebte, mit dem er während des Krieges um Hogwarts zusammen nach Horkruxen und Heiligtümern gesucht hatte, den er von Anfang bis Ende immer begleitet hatte, mit dem er auf jener Suche schließlich zusammengekommen – und wieder getrennt worden war. Und doch wusste Draco, dass niemand sonst jemals sein Herz geschenkt bekommen würde. Niemand. Keine Frau – und kein Mann – der Welt würde je so tief in seine Seele blicken können wie Harry.

Und jetzt hielt er eben jenen Brief in der Hand. Den Brief, der alles verändern würde, der ihn wieder zurück auf den richtigen Weg lenken würde … der alles gerade rücken konnte. Gesetz den Fall, Harry ließ es zu.

Und der Brief, auch wenn er nur kurz war, wenige Zeilen umfasste, der Brief ließ in Draco eine Hoffnung aufkommen, die er vor zwei Jahren auf ewig verloren geglaubt hatte. Vor zwei Jahren, als sie sich während der letzten Kämpfe in und um Hogwarts getrennt hatten – für immer, war damals das Gefühl gewesen.

Wieder flogen Dracos Augen wie Hippogreife über die eng beschriebenen Zeilen, die Harry mit seiner schwungvollen Handschrift auf das Pergament gezaubert zu haben schien. Jedes einzelne Wort schien Draco eine Geschichte erzählen zu wollen. Eine Geschichte aus Harrys Leben während der letzten zwei Jahre.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob Ginny es gutheißen würde, wenn wir uns treffen._ Stand dort ziemlich weit unten auf dem Brief. So wenige Worte. Und doch glaubte Draco aus ihnen herauszulesen, dass Harry ein Treffen beabsichtigte. Vielleicht noch nicht morgen, nicht übermorgen und vielleicht müssten noch Wochen oder gar Monate vergehen. Und doch. Die Hoffnung bestand. Und Draco konnte warten. Draco hatte die letzten Jahre gewartet, hatte vor dem Krieg sechs Jahre in Hogwarts auf Harrys Freundschaft … später auf seine Liebe gewartet, da würden ihn wenige Wochen nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

_Was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns im „Tropfenden Kessel" getroffen haben!_, stand da außerdem irgendwo im Brief versteckt. Draco konnte ihn auswendig, er musste die Stellen nicht mehr heraussuchen. Zufall …

Er war schon vor zwei Jahren, als sie endlich zusammengefunden hatte, ein Verfechter der Theorie „Schicksal" gewesen. Harry hatte ihn deshalb oft auf den Arm genommen. Und doch ließ Draco immer noch das Gefühl nicht los, das alles so seine Richtigkeit hatte, dass er am letzten Wochenende in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ hatte gehen **müssen**. Alles hing irgendwie zusammen. Man konnte den Roten Faden weit in ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit zurückverfolgen, wenn man gewollt hätte …

_Hör auf darüber nachzudenken, Draco_, dachte der Slytherin. Auch Blaise Zabini, der einzige, der ihm nach dem Krieg als wahrer Freund geblieben war, riet ihm von solchen Gedanken ab. Er wusste zwar, dass Draco und Harry sich gesehen hatten … er wusste genau genommen _alles_, und doch war Draco sich gar nicht sicher, ob sein Freund alles wissen _wollte_. Auch wenn er sagte, dass er glücklich war, wenn es dem Blonden gut ging. Und Draco glaubte ihm.

Und doch hätte er niemals auf Blaise' Rat gehört … er wäre nie auf einen anderen Mann eingegangen, hätte sich niemals in einen anderen Mann verlieben können, weil er immer noch zu sehr an Harry hing.

Und er hoffte, mit diesem Brief, den er immer noch wie ein Geschenk von Merlin höchstpersönlich hielt, seinem Ziel wieder einen Schritt näher gekommen war.

_Lass uns erst einmal Briefkontakt halten_, schlug Harry am Ende seines Schreibens vor.

Und damit war Draco einverstanden.

Es war mehr, als er sich selbst nach ihrem Wiedersehen im Pub erhofft hatte, mehr, als er sich jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte, nachdem er als „Verräter" von Harry verstoßen worden war. Er blieb an Ort und Stelle am Tisch auf seiner Veranda sitzen, beschwor Tinte, Feder und Pergament herauf und begann sogleich seine Antwort aufzusetzen.

Freude durchströmte ihn. Freude über den Brief, den er vor sich liegen hatte. Freude über das Kommende. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf, als er den letzten Satz nochmals überflog. Eines jener selten gewordenen Lächeln, das sich bis in seine Augen widerspiegelte und ihn vollkommen und ehrlich ausfüllte.


	3. Kapitel 2

Soooooooooooooooooooo!  
Hallo Freunde.  
Zunächst muss ich mich wohl entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich mal wieder die Muße hatte, etwas zu schreiben. Das letzte Update liegt ja ein halbes Jahr zurück! Oh man! Tut mir echt leid.  
Und was mir auch leid tut: Dass ihr hier nicht etwa ein gänzlich neues Kapitel geliefert bekommt, sondern das alte Kapitel 2 neu aufgesetzt. Ich musste das Ende ändern. Es hat mir gar nicht gefallen und als ich gestern schreiben wollte, kam ich nicht weiter. Weil wie bitte soll die Granger einfach so in Dracos Haus kommen xD lächerlich ^^  
Naja. Mal sehen, wann ich weiter schreibe. Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt euch nicht gänzlich von dieser Geschichte abgewendet, da wäre ich traurig :-(  
Aber ich kann euch nicht zwingen xD  
Naja, was ist anders? Tja. Ich verrate nichts. Ich schreibe einfach mein neues Kapitel 3 und lächle ein bisschen in mich hinein. Es ist so schön ... schwul xD (das soll nicht als Beleidigung oder sonstiges dastehen, es ist einfach nur eine Beschreibung des Geschehens).  
In diesem Sinne sage ich mal wieder Adé ^^ viel Spaß und liebe Grüße  
Eure GlowDraconis

**Kapitel 2**

_Einige Wochen sind vergangen, seit Harry mir den ersten Brief schrieb. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir tatsächlich wieder in Kontakt stehen! Zwar bisher nur oberflächlich mit Fragen nach dem Befinden oder dem letzten Urlaub … aber immerhin. _

_Und Harrys letzter Brief erweckt seltsam widerstreitende Gefühle in mir. Es war nur ein kurzes Schreiben, das vollkommen unerwartet mit einer nachtschwarzen Eule in mein Schlafzimmer geflogen kam. _

„_Ginny hat von unseren Briefwechseln Wind bekommen. Ich glaube, sie hat Angst … _

… _muss sie Angst haben, Draco?" _

_Mehr nicht. _

_Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, auf was sich das „Angst haben" bezieht … und deshalb sind meine Gefühle im Widerstreit. _

_Auf der einen Seite mache ich mir Hoffnung, dass Harry vielleicht doch wieder Gefühle für mich entwickeln könnte … wenn er denn keine mehr für mich haben sollte … _

_Auf der anderen Seite … muss man Angst vor einem Ex-Slytherin und Ex-Todesser haben, der seine Familie für einen Gryffindor verraten hat, der eben jenen Gryffindor augenscheinlich für sein eigenes Leben im Stich gelassen hat, obwohl er ihm _ewige Liebe_ geschworen hatte? _

_Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, fiele meine Antwort glasklar aus: Ja. Ja, man sollte Angst vor eben jenem Menschen haben … er könnte einen ja wieder verraten. _

_Verzweiflung packt mich und ich raufe mir die Haare. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass ich Blaise per Flohpulver rufen könnte … doch ich möchte ihm nicht mit dem immer gleichen Thema in den Ohren liegen. Auch wenn er sich noch nie beschwert hat. Ich bin mir sicher, es nervt ihn mittlerweile … _

… _auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde … _

_Ein tiefes Seufzen entringt sich meiner Kehle – was in letzter Zeit wirklich eine Angewohnheit geworden ist. Vielleicht täte mir eine Weile Abstand gar nicht schlecht … doch damit gäbe ich den Kontakt für unbestimmte Zeit auf … ein ewiger Kreislauf zwischen guten und schlechten Gedanken hat mich erfasst. _

_Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch und stütze das Kinn auf meine Hände, während ich immer und immer wieder die beiden Zeilen von Harrys letztem Schreiben lese, bis die Buchstaben vor meinem Auge zu tanzen, sich vom Papier loszulösen und zu verschwinden scheinen. _

„_... muss sie Angst haben, Draco?" _

…

_muss sie? _

_Müssen wir? _

_Ich weiß es nicht zu sagen … und das ständige Nachdenken über immer die selbe Sache macht mich verrückt. _

_Ich stehe auf und gehe schnellen Schrittes aus meinem Schlafzimmer – immer noch dem selben, das ich während meiner späten Hogwartszeit hatte, mit dem runden Bett und dem schweren Eichenholz-Schreibtisch. Ich verweile auch nicht im Flur, der immer eine majestätische Aura ausgestrahlt hatte, mit all den Porträts von meinen Vorfahren und immer einer kurzen Geschichte neben ihren fein verzierten Bilderrahmen. Ich verweile nicht, um eine der Geschichten zu lesen, gehe immer weiter den Gang entlang, _renne _bald beinahe, die breite Wendeltreppe ins Erdgeschoss nach unten in den Salon, den ich mir nach dem Krieg zu einem wohnlichen Ambiente umgestaltet habe, direkt auf den großen, protzigen Kamin zu. _

_Ich kann doch nicht mehr alleine sein. _

_Ich greife in den prunkvollen Topf aus weißem Porzellan, in dem meine Familie schon immer das Flohpulver aufbewahrt hatte, stelle mich in den Kamin, werfe das Pulver hinein und sage so laut und deutlich wie es nur geht: „Blaise Zabini." _

_Ich höre noch den Widerhall meiner Stimme durch den Salon wandern, als ich mich mit einem magisch erzeugten Blech unter den Füßen um mich selbst drehe und im Netzwerk der zahlreichen Kamine verschwinde – geradewegs zu meinem besten Freund. _

„_Oh, Draco", seufzt Blaise, als ich mit einem verzweifelten Blick meine Bedenken geäußert habe. Ich hatte doch nicht an mich halten können. Ich hatte es ihm erzählen müssen. Alles. Schon wieder. Beruhigend legt er mir eine seiner dunklen Hände auf die Schulter. Welcher Kontrast doch zwischen unseren Hauttypen herrscht … es fällt mir immer wieder aufs Neue auf. „Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken und hängst dich an einem einzelnen Schreiben auf." _

_Er versucht mich jedes Mal aufs Neue aufzuheitern, jedes Mal findet er irgendwelche Worte für mich …  
Und manchmal funktioniert es sogar. _

„_Es sah doch bisher ganz gut aus, meinst du nicht?" _

_Ich nicke zögernd. Und doch ist der Zweifel in meinem Herzen gesät. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn dort so schnell wieder herausbekomme. Er zernagt mich, _zerfleischt_ mich von innen … lässt mich die beiden einsam verbrachten Jahre wieder viel zu deutlich vor mir sehen … lässt mich in Erinnerungen an eben jene Jahre abschweifen … _

_Wieder entweicht mir ein Seufzen, welches Blaise schief lächelnd quittiert. _

„_Du solltest dir das wirklich abgewöhnen", lacht er und tätschelt meine Schulter noch einmal, bevor er die Hand wieder sinken lässt. _

_Lange Zeit sieht er mir direkt in die Augen. _

_Bis auch ich zu lächeln beginne. Seine freundliche Art und seine Offenheit bringen mich doch jedes Mal dazu. In seiner Gegenwart kann ich nicht verzweifelt bleiben, nicht traurig sein. Er heitert mich wirklich auf. _

_Und ich bin ihm dafür dankbar, dass er mein Freund geblieben ist, nach dem Krieg. _

„_Weißt du, Dray", beginnt er nach einer Weile, „wir sollten mal wieder ausgehen." _

_Ich lege den Kopf schief und presse meine Lippen zusammen. Er weiß, dass ich davon wenig halte. Alle Versuche, die wir bisher gestartet hatten, sind kläglich gescheitert … was nicht zuletzt an mir gelegen hatte. _

„_Doch, ernsthaft." _

_Und mit diesem Satz weiß ich, dass er sich die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat … und er wird sie auch nicht mehr loslassen. Nachgebend schüttle ich den Kopf und zucke die Achseln. Ich hätte sowieso keine Chance gegen Blaise. Er überredet mich _immer_. _

„_Es bringt dich auf bessere Gedanken, glaub mir", er zwinkert mir zu und steht dann von seinem Sessel auf. _

_Auch ich erhebe mich. Muss ja nicht gleich heute sein, dass man sich ins Nachtleben Londons stürzt, so denke ich zumindest. _

Falsch gedacht, Draco. Schon wieder.

_Blaise greift mit seinen starken Händen nach meinem Ellenbogen und zieht mich – Wunder oh Wunder – direkt zur Vordertür statt mich durch den Kamin nach Hause zu lassen. _

„_Wir kleiden dich noch ein", ein fettes Grinsen zeichnet sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Ein Grinsen, bei welchem seine schneeweißen Zähne von innen heraus zu leuchten scheinen. Ich bin – wie immer – gefangen von diesem Gesichtsausdruck. Er fasziniert mich, bindet mich, lässt mich allen Widerstand aufgeben und mich fügen. _

_Er zieht mich auf die Straße und schneller, als ich denken kann, appariert er mit mir Seit-an-Seit ins Herz der Londoner Fashion-Meile. _

_Er jagt mich von einem Kaufhaus ins nächste, von einer Boutique in den nächsten Ramschladen. Die Oxford Street rauf und wieder runter. Hinein ins Marks&Spencers und alle Stockwerke werden abgeklappert – selbst die Damenmode wird nicht ausgelassen. „Manchmal haben die ganz gute Hosen für Männer", ist Blaise' Begründung dafür. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass er mich irgendwie dazu überreden will, nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben ein Kleid anzuziehen, wie es die Mädchen mit Baggy-Pants und Schlapper-Pullovern auch tun. _

Nicht mit mir, mein Freund_, denke ich. _

_Und denke schon wieder falsch. _

_Blaise bringt mich mit seiner Fröhlichkeit und Freundlichkeit immer wieder auf andere Gedanken, __bringt mich zum Lachen und bringt mich dazu, mich nicht immer ganz so ernst zu nehmen – was in einem knall-orangenen Sommerkleid mit Reifrock auch ehrlich gesagt nicht so schwierig ist. Und auch Blaise sieht in dem zartrosa Mini-Kleid – gelinde gesagt – zum Schießen aus. _

_Wir sind wieder Teenager, unbeschwerte Teenager beinahe, Teenager, die wir nie hatten sein können oder dürfen. _

_Und es wird später, es wird Abend und die Dunkelheit bricht herein. Wir finden etwas Passendes zum Ausgehen – kein Kleid, niemals!, sondern schicke Vintage-Röhren-Jeans und T-Shirts mit V-Ausschnitt – und stürzen uns auch sogleich ins Nachtleben, gehen in einen der angesagtesten Clubs Londons … _

_und verweilen dort, bis es hell wird und unsere Erinnerungen nur noch Bruchstückhaft vorhanden sind, bis sie schlussendlich gänzlich verschwinden. _


	4. Kapitel 3

_Seht ihr, Freunde, und da bin ich auch schon wieder. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen habe ich die Geschichte endlich weiter führen können. Es freut mich selbst, dass die Blockade sich gelöst hat ^^ _  
_Wie es weitergeht ... müsst ihr wie immer selbst lesen. _  
_Wie lange die Geschichte noch weiter geht, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich plane lieber nicht zu viel (was ich ja bei KuL auch hatte xDD). Mal sehen, wie lange der Umfang dieses Mal meinen Rahmen sprengen wird xD _  
_Und jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten und euch viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen ^^ Über Reviews freue ich mich immer, das wisst ihr ja :-) _  
_Liebe Grüße, eure GlowDraconis_

**Kapitel 3**

Die Sonne kitzelte Draco im Gesicht und weckte ihn. Sein Schädel brummte, als wäre eine afrikanische Stampede einmal quer hindurch gerannt und hätte alles platt getrampelt, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Er wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, gar sich zu bewegen. Er wusste auch so, wo er war, als ihm der Geruch von gebratenen Eiern und Speck in die Nase stieg. Und als er Blaise' Stimme vernahm, die ihn leise aber bestimmt von der Tür aus zum Frühstück rief, war keine weitere Erklärung mehr für seinen verkaterten Kopf nötig.

_Scheiße_, dachte Draco. _Hoffentlich … nicht! _

Langsam öffnete Draco doch die Augen und sah seinen besten Freund im Türrahmen stehen, ein großes, breites Grinsen im Gesicht, die Augen hellwach, das Gesicht glatt wie immer.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus!", witzelte der Dunkle und tänzelte wieder in Richtung Küche davon.

Langsam versuchte Draco sich aus den Federn zu schälen. Bei jeder unbedachten Bewegung drehte sich sein Kopf, als wäre er eben aus einem Karussell gestiegen. Seine Beine waren zittrig und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schrecklich steif an. Außerdem klebte an manchen stellen Salz vom Schweiß, den er in dieser Nacht ausgesondert hatte. Alles in allem benötigte der ehemalige Slytherin dringend eine eiskalte Dusche – und frische Klamotten.

Langsam zog er sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ging – sich immer an der Wand entlang festhaltend, aus Angst, umzufallen – zu Blaise in die Küche, an dem die Nacht wohl gänzlich spurlos vorbeigegangen war und der schon pfeifend und singend seine Speckeier briet.

„Morgen, Dray", sagte er fröhlich, als Draco sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und seinen – so schien es – viel zu schweren Kopf auf die Hände abstützte und die Stirn mit den Fingern massierte. „Aspirin?", fragte Blaise, und hielt ihm schon ein Glas mit einer aufgelösten Brausetablette hin – keine Wiederworte, signalisierte das. Mit zittriger Hand wie bei einem Parkinson-Kranken, griff Draco nach dem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck von der Medizin. Es war peinlich. Noch nie vorher hatte er wirklich alle Erinnerungen an einen Abend eingebüßt und noch nie war er mit einem so mächtigen Kater bei seinem besten Freund aufgewacht. Noch nie!

„B-Blaise", stotterte Draco in dem Versuch, seine Sprache und seine Erinnerung doch vielleicht wiederzufinden , „sag … was ist passiert?"

Ungläubig starrte Blaise ihn erst einmal mit großen Augen an – und begann dann haltlos loszuprusten. Früher hätte Draco ihn dafür verflucht … heute brauchte er die Information so dringend, dass er das Lachen erst recht nicht verstand und mit schief gelegtem Kopf und fragendem Ausdruck im Gesicht dasaß und wartete, bis Blaise sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was, Draco?", begann Blaise, immer noch glucksend und mit langen Pausen zwischen den Sätzen, um zu Atem zu kommen, zu erzählen.

_Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Draco sich doch so gut vergessen kann, hätte ich das schon viel früher gemacht. _

_Nachdem wir uns in allen Kaufhäusern wirklich zum Depp gemacht haben, sind wir endlich in die Clubs losgezogen. _

_Draco setzt sich zunächst stumm an die Bar und bestellt sich irgend so ein komisches Muggel-Getränk, von dem ich noch nie gehört hatte. _Cool Up_ oder so. Ich selbst nehme mit diesem süßen Zeug kein Vorlieb. Für mich soll es dann schon Whiskey und etliche andere Shots sein. Ich bin auch derjenige, der als erstes in der Menge auf der Tanzfläche verschwindet, während Draco sich – die den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt – einen laschen Drink nach dem anderen reinkippt und droht, an der Bar zu versauern. _

_Doch das lasse ich nicht zu. Deshalb sind wir nicht hier! _

_Ich lasse ihn eine halbe Stunde dort sitzen und Trübsal blasen, dann reicht es mir. Ich bestelle zwei Drinks und packe meinen Joker aus, den ich genau für solche Notfälle immer in der Tasche habe. Was das ist, werde ich niemandem verraten. _

_Jedenfalls sollte es meinen guten Freund da an der Bar deutlich aufputschen. _

_Ich reiche ihm sein Glas und sage zu ihm, dass ich ihn in zehn Minuten auf der Tanzfläche erwarte. „Und keine Widerrede!" _

_Und es kommt keine Widerrede. _

_Zehn Minuten später habe ich einen betrunkenen, berauschten Draco bei mir auf der Tanzfläche. Ich gebe ihm immer weiter Drinks, gebe ihm manchmal meinen Joker, manchmal nicht. Und putsche ihn auf. Er lacht sogar ein paar mal, ist das zu glauben! Bei dem Häufchen Elend, das heute Nachmittag in meiner Küche saß, hätte ich das niemals gedacht. _

_Seht ihn euch an, wie er – ekstatisch – auf der Tanzfläche steht und sich sogar mal an Mädchen und Jungs heran tanzt. Er tanzt auch mal mit mir, das ist klar. Schließlich sind wir zusammen weg. _

_Es gibt Momente, da sieht Draco so sexy aus, dass ich ihn am liebsten in den Dark-Room des Clubs verschleppen würde. Aber das verbietet mir mein Ehrgefühl, meine Freundschaft zu ihm. Auch wenn ich in seinem Zustand wohl wirklich alles mit ihm tun könnte – er würde alles zulassen! _

_Und genauso verbietet mir meine Freundschaft auch, dass ich ihn in irgendwas reinlaufen lasse, dass er sich irgend einem fremden, vielleicht infizierten anderen Menschen hingibt. Bevor alles zu schlimm wird, bevor er sich völlig verliert, höre ich auf ihm meinen Joker einzuflößen, höre ich auf ihm Drinks zu bringen. Und ich schaffe ihn zu mir nach Hause. Lasse ihn in meinem Bett seinen Rausch ausschlafen, während ich mit der Couch vorlieb nehme. Ich möchte nicht, dass er am nächsten Morgen – sollte er aus mir unbekannten Gründen vor mir aufwachen – vor Schreck mein Haus verlässt und nie wieder mit mir spricht. _

Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als Blaise seinen Bericht beendet hatte. _Nichts passiert! _Er hatte wirklich schon Angst gehabt, mit seinem Besten Freund oder sonstigen Personen geschlafen zu haben – bei den Erinnerungslücken war das ja nicht auszuschließen.

„Danke", sprach der Blonde nach wenigen Minuten das erste Wort, das ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Dafür nicht, Dray, dafür bin ich da", antwortete Blaise und seine warmen braunen Augen strahlten vor Freundschaft. Es war das erste mal seit langer Zeit, dass sich Draco nicht abseits der Gesellschaft fühlte. Es gab jemanden, dem er etwas bedeutete, der ihn nicht ausnutzte und der ihm aus jeder Patsche helfen würde. Egal, wie tief er in der Scheiße stand.

Ein lächeln legte sich auf die blassen Lippen des ehemaligen Slytherins und er begann – mehr oder weniger – genüsslich seine Eier mit Speck zu essen.


	5. Kapitel 4

_Na, was haben wir denn da? Die Glow, die schon wieder ein Kapitel hoch lädt? Ist das zu glauben? _  
_Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, ist das nicht zu glauben, auch für mich nicht. Da stelle ich mich bald 3 Monate an und bringe nicht einen Satz in meinen Bildschirm getippt und jetzt läuft es. Ob es gut oder schlecht läuft, werde ich herausfinden, wenn ich weiterschreibe und ich alle Kapitel schlüssig ineinander greifen lassen kann. _  
_Heute kommt nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Lange Kapitel - wie sie am Ende von KuL der Fall waren - sind noch nicht ganz so einfach. Ich muss mich erst in die Handlung einfinden ^^ _  
_Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß und wollte vor allem __**FeatherCat206 **danken, dass sie mir auch nach der langen Schaffenspause eine Treue Leserin geblieben ist und meine Geschichte weiterhin verfolgt und kommentiert. DANKE! Ich kann es gar nicht oft genug sagen _  
_Und jetzt möchte ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Nochmal viel Spaß, über weitere Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen :-) _  
_Eure GlowDraconis :-)_

**Kapitel 4 **

Einige Wochen waren vergangen, dass Draco sich so hatte gehen lassen. Er war schon noch öfter mit Blaise ausgegangen, hatte alle seine Probleme beiseite geschoben und versucht, zu vergessen. Aber das Loch war nicht zu füllen gewesen – das Loch, dass Harrys immer noch andauernde körperliche Abwesenheit in seinem Magen gerissen hatte. Das Loch, dass auch nur durch Harry wieder gefüllt werden konnte. Und es war an der Zeit, endlich einmal selbst etwas voran zu treiben. Draco musste selbst handeln, das stand fest.

Er saß schon den halben Tag an seinem schweren Eichenholz-Schreibtisch und grübelte über einem – noch – leeren Blatt Pergament. Wie sollte er es anfangen? Wie sollte er endlich ein Treffen mit Harry herausarbeiten? Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass sie sich wieder sahen, dass sie unter vier Augen endlich mal wieder sprachen.

Doch wie konnte er diesen Brief aufsetzen, ohne dass gleich seine ganze Sehnsucht, seine Wünsche und Hoffnungen aus den Zeilen sprechen würden? Wie konnte er eine engere Freundschaft einleiten, ohne gleich zu zeigen, wie verliebt er noch in den Schwarzhaarigen war? Wie konnte er ihn wieder dazu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen, ohne ihm gleich seine ganze Begierde ins Gesicht zu schreien, ohne ihn gleich mit einem stürmischen Kuss zu begrüßen und ohne ihn schon versuchen, mit all seinen Blicken auszuziehen und zu verschlingen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr?

Es war komplizierter als gedacht, etwas so Belangloses wie ein Treffen zwischen „einfachen" Schulkameraden herbeizuführen.

Wobei ihre Beziehung zueinander immer alles andere als „einfach" gewesen war.

Dracos Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück in die Zeit, in der sich Harry und er mit jedem Wort, mit jedem zufälligen Treffen auf den Schulfluren das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten. Wie er und seine Kumpanen die Gryffindors schikaniert hatten und sie überall bloßzustellen versuchten – vor allem Longbottom mit seinem beschränkten Geist war ein gefundenes Fressen gewesen. Und wie sich dann plötzlich alles geändert hatte. Ohne, dass man es zuerst gemerkt hatte, waren die Scherze boshaft geworden, bis sie schließlich die eigentlichen Gefühle des Slytherins überdecken sollten – die Gefühle, die eigentlich niemals hätten auftreten dürfen, nicht bei Harry.

Und doch hatte er, Draco, die Kontrolle über sich selbst spätestens im sechsten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts gänzlich verloren gehabt.

Nichts war mehr, wie es sein sollte. Er war zerrissen zwischen seinen Pflichten als angehender Todesser, seiner Verschwiegenheit, seinen Aufgaben als Schüler, seinen Aufgaben als Slytherin, seiner wachsenden Liebe zu Harry. Er drohte zu zerspringen und zu platzen, nichts wollte zueinander passen.

Bis er den Mut gehabt hatte, sich im eigentlichen siebten Schuljahr – in das er nicht zurückgekehrt war – gegen seine Familie und gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen. Und auf sein Herz und seinen Bauch zu hören und zu Harry zu gehen, ihm zu helfen.

So lange Zeit schien zwischen dem Heute und Damals zu liegen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, schienen es Jahrzehnte zu sein – und nicht zwei Jahre.

_Ich bin alt geworden_, wehmütig sah Draco aus dem Fenster, das direkt über seinem Schreibtisch Licht in den Raum fluten ließ. _Alt, nicht an Jahren. Aber im Geist. _

Er seufzte – sah dabei Blaise' vorwurfsvolles Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge – und seufzte nochmals. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er diese Gedanken hatte. Und jedes mal fragte Draco sich, ob er überhaupt jemals „jung im Geist" gewesen war, ob nicht der Druck seiner Verpflichtungen als Malfoy, die er von seinem Vater aufgelegt bekommen hatte, ihn frühzeitig erwachsen werden ließen.

Und auch, dass Harry wohl ähnlich schnell erwachsen werden hatte müssen.

_Harry_, beinahe schien es dem Blonden, dass das Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindor in den Himmel gebrannt wurde, so sehr sehnte er sich danach, ihn wieder zu sehen. Er starrte weiter nach draußen. Jede Wolke, jeder Punkt der über den Himmel glitt, schien Harrys Namen zu schreien. Alles lenkte ihn ab von dem Brief, den er eigentlich hatte schreiben wollen.

Minuten vergingen, in denen nur das Ende der Feder immer wieder in einem klanglosen Takt auf den Tisch klopfte und Dracos Bein unruhig unter dem Tisch wippte, bis ihm das ständige Wackeln seines ganzen Körpers selbst auf die Nerven ging.

„Es hilft nichts", sprach er laut vor sich hin und stand auf, öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Luft herein, die draußen schon die ganze Zeit die Wolken zum Schweben gebracht hatte. Wolken, über denen er einmal mit seinem Nimbus 2001 geflogen war, auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz. Als er gegen Harry als Sucher seines Hauses geflogen war.

Er atmete den Wind ein, der ihm durch das geöffnete Fenster hindurch ins Gesicht blies, der ihm die länger gewordenen Haare, die er schon lange nicht mehr gegelt trug, zerzauste und der ihm die Bilder der Erinnerungen an jenen ersten Flug als Sucher ins Gedächtnis rief … und ihn auf eine Idee brachten, wie er den Brief schreiben konnte, der ihm so schwer aus der Hand fließen wollte.

Schnell nahm der ehemalige Slytherin wieder auf seinem Stuhl platz, tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfässchen und begann die Seite mit seiner kleinen, eckigen Schrift zu füllen. Die Feder flog nun beinahe über das Pergament, bedeckte es mit Worten, die nur darauf gewartet zu haben schienen, dass er sie schrieb.

Seite um Seite um Seite.

Immer weiter, bis er zufrieden war, sich zurücklehnte und erst einmal tief durchatmete. Es war geschafft.

Schnell legte er die Feder beiseite, verteilte den Sand zum Trocknen der Tinte auf dem Pergament, steckte den Brief – ohne ihn nochmals durchzulesen – in den schon längst bereit liegenden Umschlag und lief nach oben in den Dachstuhl, um seinen Waldkauz zu Harry zu schicken. Er brauchte nichts weiter zu tun und hatte dann endlich sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand genommen.


	6. Kapitel 5

_So, und hier ist also der zweite Streich für heute. Ich sagte ja, es läuft wieder ^^  
Nur...hatte ich hier beim Editieren ein kleiiiiiiines Problemchen. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, einzelne Passagen in durchgestrichenem Stil zu schreiben - das geht ja gar nicht oO  
Deshalb musste ich tricksen. Alles, was im Brief kursiv ist, sollte eigentlich durchgestrichen sein. Wenn mir doch noch jemand sagen könnte, ob es doch richtig geht, wäre ich ihm/ihr sehr verbunden, mich aufzuklären.  
Dann möchte ich euch nicht mehr weiter aufhalten, sage nochmal danke für die Reviews und dass ich mich auch riesig über weitere freuen würde ;)  
Liebe Grüße und gute Nacht  
Eure GlowDraconis :-) _

**Kapitel 5**

Malfoy Manor, April 2000

_Hallo lieber Harry_

_Ha Harry_

Lieber Harry,

Seit meinem letzten Brief an Dich sind einige Wochen vergangen_ und das tut mir leid_. Ich habe Wege gesucht, dir schnell zu antworten, doch es war gar nicht so einfach die richtigen Worte zu finden. Worte, die_ Weasl_ Ginny vielleicht die Angst nehmen können. Ich denke Ich weiß, wieso sie sich Sorgen macht. Aber glaub mir, Harry, das ist Vergangenheit und ich versuche es ein wenig zu vergessen, was damals passiert ist – damals, ich schreibe wie ein alter Mann.

_Ich hoffe, auch du kannst ein wenig vergessen._ Auch für mich war die Zeit nicht leicht, doch ich versuche mich jetzt weder zu entschuldigen, noch zu rechtfertigen, was ich getan und wie ich gehandelt habe. Ich hoffe, Du kannst das auch deiner Freundin so sagen, wie ich es dir eben gesagt habe. Wenn Du es wünschst, kannst Du ihr auch den entsprechenden Abschnitt in diesem Brief zeigen – sollte sie Dir aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht glauben.

Lass uns jedoch in unseren Briefen zunächst nicht die Vergangenheit aufarbeiten,_ dafür ist es vielleicht ein wenig zu früh_. Lass uns lieber unbeschwert weitersprechen, so wie wir es in allen Briefen getan haben. Lass uns den Kontakt aufrecht erhalten und lass uns über Merlins benutzte und unbenutzte rot gepunktete Unterhosen sprechen – wenn Du das möchtest.

Ich hoffe, wir bleiben trotz Ginnys Angst und trotz meinem Zögern nach Deinem letzten Brief weiterhin in Kontakt.

In den wenigen Wochen seit dem Brief ist auch bei mir einiges geschehen – ich war mal wieder mit Blaise Zabini aus. Du erinnerst Dich vermutlich genauso gut wie ich an den dunklen schlacksigen Slytherin von damals. Ja, den gibt es immer noch._ Bei Gel_ Es war auf jeden Fall ein voller Erfolg. Er hat mich auf andere Gedanken gebracht und mich auch ein bisschen über das nachdenken lassen, was ich Dir hier heute schreibe.

Ich hoffe, auch Du hattest schöne Wochen. Wochen ohne einen Brief von Deinem blonden Erzfeind. Vielleicht hat genau diese Zeit Deiner Freundin über die Angst hinweggeholfen?

Wenn ich so dreist sein darf und zu fragen: Vor was **hatte** sie denn eigentlich angst?

Ich sagte zwar, dass ich ihre Sorgen verstehe, aber … seien wir ehrlich, Harry … für einen Verrat, wie er augenscheinlich damals von meiner Seite statt fand, stehen wir uns nicht nah genug. Und doch bin ich neugierig. Du musst mir natürlich nichts sagen, wenn Du nicht möchtest. Und doch würde ich es mir wünschen.

Ich hoffe Du liest meinen Brief nach diesem wirklich dreisten Absatz noch weiter und verbrennst ihn nicht gleich in Deinem Kamin. Denn eigentlich war es das gar nicht, auf was ich hinaus wollte._ Du ke_ Ich neige des Öfteren dazu, um den Heißen Brei herum zu schreiben. Bitte verzeih mir diesen klein_st_en _aller meiner_ Fehler.

Und auch wenn ich langsam dahin komme, wo ich eigentlich hin will, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will, muss ich noch einen letzten Schwenk machen, bevor ich dann schließlich und endlich mit allem herausrücke, was ich eigentlich mit diesem Brief sagen will – man merkt in meinen Sätzen, es ist nicht einfach für mich. Auch wenn es sich womöglich doch nur um eine Kleinigkeit handelt.

Also lass mich ein wenig ausholen. Bitte.

Erinnerst Du Dich an den ersten Flug auf Deinem Besen? In der ersten Flugstunde?

Ich habe sie noch bildlich vor Augen, wie wir um dieses Erinnermich gestritten haben und Du es für Longbottom zurückholen wolltest – trotz des Verbotes von Madame Hooch. Ich erinnere mich auch noch daran, dass Dich Professor McGonagall ziemlich genau als Deine Füße wieder festen Boden spürten ins Schloss pfiff.

Du kannst mir glauben – ich war damals der festen Überzeugung, dass sie Dich aus Hogwarts verweisen würden und damals _(schon wieder dieses Wort)_ hätte es mir wahrscheinlich gefallen. Ich hätte Dich wohl so lange damit aufgezogen, bis Du endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwunden gewesen wärst. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Wahrscheinlich schon, weil ich immer gehässig war, aber das meine ich jetzt eigentlich gar nicht. Ich meine, kannst Du Dir das vorstellen, Du wärst damals von Hogwarts geflogen, was alles passiert und nicht passiert wäre … unvorstellbar.

Egal. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?

Ach ja.

Wider aller – und vor allem wider **meiner** – Erwartungen und Wünsche, bist Du nicht von der Schule geflogen sondern ganz im Gegenteil – beim nächsten Quidditch-Spiel auf Deinem Nimbus 2000 über dem Stadion und zwischen den Wolken. Ich hätte es wohl damals nie zugegeben … aber ich war verdammt eifersüchtig auf Dich, dass Du derjenige warst, der als Erstklässler in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wurde und nicht ich. Wäre ich älter _und klüger_ gewesen, hätte ich Dir auf der Stelle jede Menge Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt – und wäre wohl selbst geflogen, aber von der Schule, statt Deiner.

Und das war der Grund, weshalb ich Dir wieder gleichziehen musste, es gab keinen anderen Weg für mich.

Du erinnerst Dich sicherlich auch daran, wie wir uns im zweiten Schuljahr dann – endlich aus meiner Sicht – auf dem Quidditch-Feld als Sucher gegenüberstanden – flogen eher. Ich kann mich heute noch an die mörderischen Blicke erinnern, die wir uns damals zugeworfen haben, Du auch? Ich sehe alles noch so lebhaft vor mir. Beinahe ist es schon unheimlich. Doch ich lache jetzt darüber, wie kindisch ich wir teilweise waren.

Und das Spiel hatte es in sich. Der Klatscher, der Dich permanent verfolgt hatte – und wirklich nur auf Dich los ging. Ich, der ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als Dich auszulachen, statt meine Augen auf den Schnatz zu fixieren, der wohl des Öfteren direkt vor meiner Nase flog. Ich, der ich Dich fragte, ob Du für eine Ballett-Aufführung übtest, statt Quidditch zu spielen.

So viele Erinnerungen.

So viel Zeit, die vergangen ist.

Und ich schweife schon wieder ab._ Das mache ich viel zu oft in letzter Zeit._

Erinnerst Du Dich auch an unser drittes Jahr in Hogwarts? Natürlich, schließlich warst Du es, der bei stürmischem Regen gegen Hufflepuff gespielt hast, den die Dementoren überraschten und der über 100m freien Fall in die Tiefe überlebt hat _(nicht ohne Dumbledore, sollte hier wohl noch angefügt werden)_. Auch das hätte ich damals nie zugegeben, aber ich hatte damals schon ein wenig Angst, meinen Erzfeind zu verlieren. Ich hätte einen weniger zum Angiften gehabt, und das wäre unmöglich geworden.

Einer weniger, den ich bei der Quidditch-WM in unserem vierten Jahr aufziehen hätte können … wobei ich hier nur vor meinem Vater gut dastehen wollte, aber das steht auf einem anderen Blatt.

Worauf ich hinaus will, ist,_ dass ein gutes Drittel unserer Begegnungen auf einem Besen stattfanden_ wir wohl beide einen Narren an diesem Spiel gefressen haben – Du wahrscheinlich noch ein großes Quantum mehr als ich, doch das tut hier momentan nichts zu Sache.

Und ich komme langsam wirklich zum Punkt.

_Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass es doch langsam wirklich an der Zeit sein könnte, ich meine wir sind alt genug, wir könnten uns doch endlich nach all den Wochen, Monaten und Jahren in denen wir kein vernünftiges Wort miteinander wechseln haben können, in denen wir uns kaum in die Augen haben sehen können außer dort im Tropfenden Kessel - was ich jetzt einfach mal gekonnt raus lasse – einfach mal …_

Moment, ich beginne den Satz nochmal.

Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass es langsam wirklich an der Zeit ist, sich wieder in die Augen sehen zu können, meinst Du nicht auch? Ich meine, wir sind alt genug. Der Krieg, ja, das war eine schlimme Sache und wir waren nicht immer Freunde._ Aber wir waren auch nicht immer Feinde._ Lass uns unser Vorhaben wahr machen.

Lass uns uns doch noch einmal unter vier Augen treffen, so wie wir es eigentlich von Anfang an unserer Brieffreundschaft geplant hatten, oder nicht? Es wird Zeit.

Ich würde Dich gern sehen, Harry, sehen wie es Dir geht. Wenn Du Ginny davon erzählen willst, kannst Du es tun, um sie zu beruhigen. Das wäre in Ordnung für mich. Ich habe niemanden – außer Blaise – dem ich erzählen kann, dass ich vor habe mit Harry Potter eine oder mehrere kleine Quidditch-Partien zu spielen, was sagst Du dazu?

Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen.

Ich erwarte Deine Eule mit der Antwort auf mein Angebot (auch wenn ich natürlich hoffe, dass sie positiv ausfallen wird).

Grüße auch Ronald und Hermine von mir.

Auf bald

_Dein_ Draco

* * *

_Ich lese den Brief tatsächlich zweimal , bis ich den Sinn hinter all den Fragen und Ausschweifungen verstehe. Draco Malfoy hat den Schritt gewagt und fragt mich, ob ich mich nicht endlich mit ihm treffen möchte. _

_Und das bei einem Quidditch-Spiel. _

_Ich habe Ginny nur gesagt, dass ich einen weiteren Brief von ihm bekommen habe. Was darin steht, möchte ich erst noch für mich behalten – bis auf den Abschnitt mit der Beruhigung für sie. Das habe ich ihr gleich nach dem ersten Durchlesen gesagt. _

_Als meine Augen das zweite Mal über den Brief wandern, muss ich an manchen Stellen lächeln – vor allem bei den gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, die der ehemalige Slytherin anführt. Was hat sich alles getan in den Jahren, in denen wir uns nun kennen. _

_Es ist seltsam die Erinnerungen wie ein Film vor meinem geistigen Auge ablaufen zu sehen, wenn er sie dort auf dem Blatt Pergament beschreibt. _

_Und jetzt ist es an mir, eine Antwort zu verfassen. Ich möchte sie schnell schreiben, ich möchte sie kurz halten. Und ich möchte zusagen. Und ein wenig erklären. _

_Das hat er sich verdient. _

_Ich kaue am Ende meines Füllers herum – wir sind „modern" geworden, Ginny und ich – während ich nach den richtigen Worten ringe. Ob auch Draco so vor seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hat wie ich heute? _

_Langsam beginne ich zu schreiben. _

_Und je mehr Wörter auf mein Papier wandern, desto breiter wird mein Grinsen. _


	7. Kapitel 6

Soooooooooooooooooo!  
Hallöchen meine lieben Freunde. Auch ich habe es endlich mal wieder in die Welt der Fanfiction geschafft. Nach so langer Zeit. Das ist wirklich peinlich. Ich kündige immer groß an, dass ich jetzt schneller bin und blabliblubb und was kommt rum? Zwei Kapitel und dann eine Pause von 3 Monaten.  
Schlimm.  
Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß, meine Entschuldigung, dass ich in der Uni doch mehr zu tun habe, als erwartet, hört ihr jetzt auch schon zum Xsten Mal. Aber ich kann nichts Anderes und Neues anbringen.  
Aber naja. Hier bin ich jedenfalls wieder mit dem 6. Kapitel meiner zweiten größeren Fanfiction - Endless Summer. Der Fortsetzung zu Kabale und Liebe.  
Und ... weil ich fies bin :D endet das natürlich auch gleich mit einem Cliffhanger. Schon ein Grund für mich, schneller weiterzuschreiben (auch wenn ich heute mal ausnahmsweise nichts verspreche.

Ich bin fertig mit meinem Vorwort :D hoffentlich gefällt euch, was ich fabriziert habe ^^  
Damit sage ich over and out and see you soon (mayhaps).  
Eure GlowDraconis :)

**Kapitel 6**

_Seit ich Draco die Zusage zu unserem Treffen per Eulenpost zukommen ließ, geht es mir – gelinde gesagt – scheiße. Warum? Eigentlich ist doch ein Treffen ehemaliger Schulkameraden immer ein Grund zur Freude, oder irre ich mich? _

_Ja. Eigentlich freue ich mich ja auch. _

_Ich freue mich so sehr, dass ich täglich mit Magenschmerzen in meinem Aurorenbüro sitze und mit leerem Blick aus dem eingestaubten Fenster sehe. Ich freue mich so sehr, dass ich mir einen Kaffee nach dem Anderen in die Birne kippe – obwohl ich eigentlich gar keinen Kaffee mag. Ich freue mich so sehr – ich habe Albträume. _

_Jede Nacht. _

_Und immer gehen sie gleich aus, auch wenn sie zu den unterschiedlichsten Zeiten an den unterschiedlichsten Orten spielen. Naja … nein, nicht ganz. Der Zeitraum ist begrenzt und es endet immer in Hogwarts. Jedes verdammte Mal. So, wie alles immer in Hogwarts geendet hat. _

_Die Träume lassen mich das letzte Kriegsjahr gegen Lord Voldemort wieder erleben – lassen mich vollkommen eintauchen in das Geschehen und nehmen mich vollkommen für sich ein. Als wäre ich noch einmal in dieser dunklen Zeit gefangen. Ich glaube sogar zu den hellen Tageszeiten immer wieder Fetzen dieser Träume aufzuschnappen. Als verfolgten sie mich seit meinem Antwortbrief an Draco in jedem Schatten. Als wollten sie, dass ich die Vergangenheit aufarbeite. Oder ihren Schatten. Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, Draco zuzusagen. _

_Aber vielleicht wird es auch endlich Zeit, ihm – der Vergangenheit – von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzutreten und nicht wegzulaufen! Vielleicht wird es Zeit, gemeinsam die Vergangenheit wieder aufzurollen – und abzuschließen. _

_Vielleicht. _

_Träume. _

_Schon früher hatte ich Träume gehabt, die mich in sich hineingezogen haben. Doch das ist Jahre her. Und doch. Und doch ist es … irgendwie wie damals. Aber irgendwie auch nicht. _

_Ja, die Träume lassen mich nachts schweißgebadet aufschrecken. Ja, manchmal spüre ich noch die Angst in den Knochen sitzen. Ja, manchmal schreie ich auch und wecke Ginny, die friedlich neben mir im Bett geschlafen hat. Und ja. Ja, ich lasse mich auf diese Träume ein. Ja, ich lasse geschehen, dass … ich in Hogwarts immer wieder Draco begegne. Draco, der mir mit wässrigen Augen im Raum der Wünsche gegenübersteht, als alles beinahe zu Ende ist. Draco, der mich immer wieder bittend und bettelnd ansieht. Bittend um Vergebung, um eine aller letzte Chance. Bettelnd, dass ich ihn nicht als Verräter betrachte. _

_Und ich wende mich immer wieder ab. Sehe ihn ein letztes Mal mit kaltem, starren Blick an und laufe durch den nächstbesten Flur der großen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei davon. Alles, was bleibt, sind die Augen. Die flehenden Augen meines … Schulkameraden. Und das letzte, das ich höre ist ein Schrei. Ein schmerzverzerrter, erstickter Schrei. Woher er kommt, wohin er geht, wer schreit, weiß ich nicht. Aber jedes Mal ist es das, was mich aus dem Traum aufschrecken lässt, was mich auch schreien lässt. _

_So viel Leid. _

_So viel Schmerz. _

_So viel … Trauer? _

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Und ich weiß nicht, wer für all das verantwortlich ist – und ehrlich gesagt, will ich es auch nicht wissen. Ich will die Bestätigung nicht, dass ich_ _ dafür verantwortlich bin. Dass wegen mir geschrien wird … _

_So lange Zeit ist vergangen. _

_So lange Zeit. _

_Und alles ist wieder zum Greifen nah. _

_Nur wegen dieses Briefes. Nur wegen dieses bevorstehenden Treffens. Nur wegen … uns. Ein „Uns", das es eigentlich gar nicht mehr geben sollte … _

_So viel Zeit … _

_Und die verbleibende Zeit bis zu unserem Treffen rinnt dahin wie Sand in einer Uhr. Die letzten Tage im Büro – ich nehme sie kaum noch wahr. _

_Doch die letzten Stunden. _

_Die letzten Stunden, bevor es zum Quidditch geht, sind der Horror. Das genaue Gegenteil zu dem Zeitraffer, in dem ich die letzten Tage gefangen war. _

_Ginny weiß nichts von dem geplanten Treffen. _

_Ginny ist nicht zuhause – sie wird nichts davon erfahren. _

_Vorerst. _

_Jede Minute – beinahe – sehe ich auf die Uhr über unserem Herd. Beobachte den Zeiger, wie er langsam der vollen Stunde entgegen wandert. Und damit langsam … Draco entgegen. _

_Draco. _

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns wirklich noch einmal – in Freundschaft – treffen würden? Wer hätte gedacht … dass wir gemeinsam Quidditch spielen gehen würden. _

_Beinahe wie in alten Zeiten. _

_Beinahe. _

_Langsam wird die Zeit knapp. Doch ich bin schon seit Stunden fertig. Beinahe sehe ich aus wie damals. Beinahe wie ein Schuljunge. _

_Ich schultere Meinen Besen, greife nach meinem „Proviant" – einer kleinen Tüte mit belegten Brötchen – und mache mich auf dem Weg zu unserem „Quidditch-Feld". _

_Pünktlich komme ich auf dem kleinen Hügel an, auf dem wir uns heute treffen wollen. Wir, die wir … immer Erzfeinde gewesen waren. Ich rechne beinahe damit, dass Draco noch nicht da ist. Er war immer zu spät … meistens. _

_Denn heute nicht. _

_Ich steige von meinem Besen, leise, schleiche beinahe über das knöchelhohe Gras. Denn Draco liegt auf dem Hügelkamm, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, die Augen geschlossen. _

_Ruhig. _

_Friedlich. _

_Im Schlummer ausgestreckt. Lächelnd. _

_Einige Minuten betrachte ich das spitze Gesicht, das von der Sonne beschienen noch bleicher wirkt, als es wirklich ist. Das von weißblonden Haaren umrahmt ist, die wie ein Fächer auf dem Gras um den Kopf herumliegen – untypisch für den ehemaligen Slytherin. _

_Und immer noch stehe ich da, betrachte den Blonden, als seine Augenlider zu zittern beginnen und das Lächeln mit dem Öffnen der Augen von seinem Gesicht gewischt wird. _

_Sein Kopf wendet sich zu mir. _


End file.
